In order to support quality of service (QoS) in a wireless network, e.g. a WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network), a frame classification module is proposed to be placed at a logical link control (LLC) sublayer of a wireless station. In an IEEE 802.11e WLAN environment for example, the station may be part of a basic service set (BSS). Frame classification looks for appropriate stream identifiers (stream IDs) to label frames passed down to the LLC sublayer by examining frames against classifiers in a classification table. The stream IDs are linked with a specific set of QoS parameter values for being used by a frame scheduling module to schedule the transfer of frames between LLC entities.
PCT International Publication No. WO 2002/07388 disclosed a method for arranging the classification table. The method is to sort each classifier entry in the order of descending ‘search priorities’ included in the classification entry. However, how to derive any meaningful search priority values is not specified.